The estrogen receptor (ER) is a ligand dependent transcription factor whose expression confers upon target cells the ability to respond to estrogens. In the absence of an activating ligand, ER resides in the cell in an inactive form within a large inhibitory protein complex. Upon binding ligand, however, the receptor undergoes an activating conformational change resulting in its release from the inhibitory protein complex, spontaneous dimerization and subsequent interaction with enhancers located within target genes. Depending on the promoter context of the bound receptor, and the co factors that are recruited to the receptor in a particular cell, it can either positively or negatively regulate target gene transcription. Thus, the same ER-ligand complex can have very different activities in different cells, an observation that explains how estrogens, generally considered to be reproductive hormones, exhibit activities in bone, the cardiovascular system and in brain that are unrelated to reproductive function.
Whereas the molecular determinants of ER action differ considerably between target cells, it has been anticipated that the exploitation of this complexity will yield pharmaceuticals with process or tissue selective activities. The first evidence in support of this hypothesis came from studies that probed the pharmacological activities of the ‘antiestrogen’ tamoxifen. Identified as a high affinity antagonist of ER and developed as a treatment for ER-positive breast cancer, it soon became apparent that whereas tamoxifen could oppose estrogen action in the breast it exhibited agonist activity in the bone, uterus and in the cardiovascular system. Reflecting this spectrum of activities, tamoxifen was reclassified as a Selective Estrogen Receptor Modulator (SERM).
The increasing incidence of breast cancer brain metastases (BCBM) is an emerging challenge in the treatment of advanced breast cancer patients. The growing success of improved treatments of systemic disease has allowed the manifestation of BCBM that previously would not have impacted the morbidity and mortality associated with breast cancer. The privileged environment of the brain, maintained by the relatively non-porous blood brain barrier, presents a significant impediment to the successful targeting of BCBM, leading to the use of gamma knife surgery and/or whole brain radiation in an attempt to shrink or ablate brain lesions. The benefit of these treatments must be carefully balanced with neurological deficit as a result of treatment.
Although considerable advances have been made in targeting the estrogen signaling axis for the treatment of breast cancer and osteoporosis, similar progress has unfortunately not yet been accomplished in the development of safe and effective treatments for the climacteric conditions or vasomotor disturbances that are associated with estrogen deprivation. There is considerable interest in developing novel SERMs that can be used to treat vasomotor symptoms but which do not exhibit mitogenic activities in the breast or the uterus.
While tamoxifen and aromatase inhibitors have proven effective in the treatment of estrogen receptor positive (ER+) breast cancer, the incidence of resistance remains significant, particularly in the advanced/metastatic breast cancer setting. An additional class of estrogen receptor targeting therapy, selective estrogen receptor degraders (SERDs), has recently come to prominence. These agents have proven effective in pre-clinical models of breast cancers that are resistant to tamoxifen or aromatase inhibitors, leading to their evaluation in clinical trials. However, these agents also do not readily pass the blood brain barrier, suggesting that they will be ineffective in targeting BCBM. It would be beneficial to have other treatment options that can penetrate the blood brain barrier and/or selectively target tissue specific activities responsive to ER activation.